


Memento Mori

by nightgoose



Series: Times of Our Lives [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Destructive Relationship, F/M, Female Vergil (Devil May Cry), First Time Devil Trigger, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Light Angst, Literally And Figuratively, Love/Hate, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Transformation, Twincest, fem!Vergil - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightgoose/pseuds/nightgoose
Summary: 斯巴达的子女各自在梦里看到他们的未来。上篇姐弟文学Zero Motivation的后续，2D2V视角讲述3D3V的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

回想起来，那段时期他总在做梦。梦里他的双胞胎姐姐总会站在某种高耸、宏伟而尖锐的物体上，不声不响地俯视他。那算不上噩梦，没什么可抱怨的，但总会打乱他日益紊乱的睡眠。那时他不到二十岁，尚无法理解这种逐渐浮现的征兆——既未听闻现代心理学发明出各式花哨的名词，也还不用坐在没有空调的狭小房间里，无聊等待着某位陌生人开出能帮你变得快乐的小药片的处方单——说真的，他甚至都不确定那些东西对恶魔起不起作用。

 

他经常整夜无法入睡，或者在入睡两个小时后醒来再无法入眠——这对像他这个年纪的年轻人来说很不同寻常，但他对此摸索出了一套引以为豪的解决方法：打开电脑或者电视，从冰箱里取出剩下的披萨，靠在房间里的沙发上，一动不动等待第一抹晨光的到来，然后姿容困倦地走出房间，坐在餐桌前，揉揉眼睛告诉伊娃： _嗨，早安老妈，我睡得像个婴儿一样，你睡得还好吗？_

 

那个夜晚也本该如此度过，直到他听到窗外传来刀锋切割空间、外溢的魔力从裂口涌出的响声。脚步声在花园里响起。这种走路的风格、节奏独一无二，他已经不能更加熟悉。闭上眼睛，他眼前浮现对方冷峻地垂着头的样子，身体极具压迫力地随着步伐摆动，如同车轮在所经之处碾压一切可见的障碍。

 

人类社会试图让你相信，众生平等，没有人是与生俱来的支配者，但当你看到这样的影子向你慢慢走来，统御着超乎理解之外的权力，你必定会开始怀疑自己前半生被灌输的东西。强烈而矛盾的情绪让他一时间不知作何反应。他站了起来，坐下，再站起来，花半秒钟咒骂自己的优柔寡断，深呼吸一口，取下抽屉里的黑檀木和白象牙插在腰际，推开房门，站在阳台向下眺望。

 

他一言不发，等待着对方不紧不慢地穿过干枯的天竺葵和木莓丛，到花园中央的小喷泉处时，才开口说道：

 

“噢，真是稀奇。没有血淋淋的衣服和腐烂的尸体，也没有个晚安吻？”

 

对方抬起头，他们的目光相接了。维吉维持着左手握刀的姿势，除此以外没有给予他任何反应，如同面对令人烦躁，却不值得拔刀的弱小敌人。

 

“不愿意说话？行，那你最好回答这个问题——”他靠在阳台栏杆边，不带任何笑意地笑起来，“过去几天 _你到底死在哪了_ ？”

 

维吉的眉头依旧没有舒展，但她终于屈尊开口了。

 

“我没有义务接受你的审讯，但丁。”

 

通常来讲，在表达类似意思的语句出口以后，正是他们最容易大打出手的时机。上次他们就在花园里就打得昏天黑地，并伴以他一刀试图砍上维吉肩膀，表示为了阻止她他亲手砍断她手臂也在所不惜的闹剧场面。他的狠话放得情真意切，结局也显而易见——没砍中，没斩断，她胜利并离开。如今他大可继续这桩未竟的事业。

 

但那不是今天，现在他只感到被由内而外的困倦冲刷了一遍。“你是不是永远觉得你比所有人都优越？”

 

“当然，因为事实如此。”维吉嘴角牵动了一下，“说完了？”

 

击打棉花般的恼怒再次卷土重来。“所以你不打算告诉我，你只留下张纸条就消失那么多天到底去干什么了？你知道妈妈——”

 

“我只是做了我必须去做的事，没有向你解释的必要。如果母亲想要问我，务必让她亲自来问，我会很乐意向她解释我过去行程内所有的细节。”维吉意味深长地投来一瞥，“前提是，我们进行的是 _成年人_ 的对话。”

 

“你知道她根本不会开口的，”他把这些单词从牙齿里挤出来，“因为她在等你主动去告诉她。”

 

“也可能她只是没那么在乎。你说呢？”

 

毫无意义的交流到此为止。他明白，单单凭借对话他是别想再从她嘴里撬出其他字眼了。任何一条有效的信息、任何一条坦率的表述都会永远烂在维吉高贵的肚子里。她会光荣保持缄默，继续她神圣的事业，直到遇到某个无法战胜的敌人，把她的秘密统统带进坟墓里。

 

他的手触到腰际的枪套。维吉抬起左臂，拇指不动声色地移到刀镡上——一句无声的战前宣言。没有人移动，可能就在下一秒，他们其中一个的攻击将雷霆而至，幻影剑的蓝光闪过，子弹呼啸着带出飞溅的血液。所以，他至今无法解释清楚是否冥冥中有神秘力量在作祟，不然他是为什么会在此情此景下，嘴里首先冒出来竟然是这样的话：

 

“……来我房间看电影吗？”

 

还嫌不够似的，他糊里糊涂地补充一句：“披萨可能吃不完了。”

 

这显然不是维吉等待他作出的反应。她被问得措手不及，诧异地直视着他的眼睛，手从刀镡上收了回去。过了好一会儿，她才说：

 

“……你没有睡觉？”

 

他下意识反问道：“你不也没睡？”

 

维吉盯着他，试图辨析出他的想法，如同原始人类观察天上行星的排布，结局只能是摇摇头放弃，把原理归为神灵莫测的旨意。她放下了举刀的手。

 

“我以为消化垃圾食品是你仅剩的特长。”她摇了摇头，向阳台的方位走了过来，一同收敛的是刀尖上的锐气。

 

“闭嘴，赶紧上来，别让我反悔。”他向她挥手。转身向屋内走去。

 

“邀请的诚意在哪里？你甚至不替客人把门打开。”她双手环抱着阎魔刀，讽刺地偏过头仰望他。

 

“别跟我说你不能自己跳上阳台——噢，我忘了，或许你真的跳不上来。”

 

如果维吉因为这句羞辱而恼羞成怒，她完全没有表现出来——下一刻，他身侧的空气因魔力而急剧波动，维吉直接瞬移到了阳台上，随着她一同扑面而来的是浓烈的血腥味。她的大衣一尘不染，但你绝对不会认错那种气味：尚未死透的灵魂新鲜而作呕地黏着在身上，被收割的血脉还未完全断绝，其中附着的魔力仍在不安地翻涌。他意识到自己之前关于她衣料上鲜血的论断错得多么离谱——他的姐姐当然在大开杀戒，一切甚至才刚结束。

 

他不太想探寻她的去向了。他觉得自己可能不会喜欢那个答案。

 

维吉径自绕过他，不思悔改地迈进他的房间，同时将战场带进了斯巴达老宅，几乎让他怀疑自己是否应该允许她这样堂而皇之地走了进来。但她总是这样，如同一道夜间的闪电，所过之处令人视野范围内只能看见她，覆盖过了其他的光亮。

 

“你闻着太糟了。”他只能无可奈何地捏住鼻子，用手使劲扇风表达不满。

 

“告诉你的鼻子学会适应。”维吉边走边解开领结，轻车熟路地走近衣架，将大衣整齐地挂了上去。他的房间没有开灯，发亮的屏幕里闪烁的影像是唯一的光源。维吉从纸盒里拿起一片披萨，端详片刻，为自己的新发现蹙起了眉头。

 

“这上面放了菠萝。”

 

“这上面当然有菠萝。因为是我点的，我付的钱。”

 

她冷笑一声把披萨扔了回去。他没好气地抽走包装盒。：“不吃拉倒。”

 

脱掉大衣之后的维吉看上去几乎立刻休闲了起来，她走到他旁边，难得对他在做的事产生兴趣。“你在看什么。”他把一片披萨叼进嘴里，发出含糊的声音指了指电脑。

 

和斯巴达老宅中大多数物件一样，他的房间也弥漫着发霉的古典气息。他的沙发是红木制的，两侧嵌着软垫，用来躺着并不舒服；镀金壁灯闪烁的烛光阴森森地跳跃在镜子里，床头白金相间的嵌板旁边曾经垂挂着厚重而富丽的挂毯。在他长大到形成自己的品位之后的第一件事，就是把那些笨拙的挂毯统统扯下来扔进仓库，尽管那都是属于父亲的东西。斯巴达遗留下来的事物总在不经意间彰显着它们漫长的历史，其中浓缩的权力与责任之沉重，让他无法自如呼吸。

 

在维吉走进他房间以后，他们之间的气氛微妙地缓和了一些。可能是因为封闭的空间天然带来更紧密的氛围，也可能是因为他的房间里有床——好吧，主要是因为有床。在走进家门以后，他们似乎心有灵犀地调入了居家模式。

 

“你说你在看电影，我以为你指的是真正的电影。”维吉看着屏幕，电脑向外投射变幻的光影在她脸上闪动，“而不是色情影片。”

 

“喂，这不是色情片。禁片，或许在机缘巧合之下含有一些情色场景，但它背后蕴含的精巧哲思和反叛的独创性——”

 

他们被突如其来的剧情转折打断了，故事发展急转直下，屏幕里传来一个女人因恐惧歇斯底里的惊叫。他咳嗽一声，有点尴尬地解释道：“刚才几个男人正在树林里和她上演追逐戏，意图图谋不轨。现在她逃跑被捉住了。所以接下来……唔，你明白的。”

 

她在他旁边坐了下来。“观影品味高雅，嗯？”

 

“你也开始评判别人的趣味了？那天晚上是谁要蒙上眼睛还让我把你绑在树上来着？“他立刻反唇相讥，”反正不是我。”

 

“……这点我倒难以反驳。”维吉相当放松地向后靠在了沙发扶手边，一只手撑着下巴，只是神态中看不出一点被驳倒的耻辱。

 

她这幅怡然自得的样子让人很难想象，就在一时三刻之前她还沐浴在一片血海之中。谁知道她滚去了哪里，某个远古遗迹，高等恶魔的巢穴？她应该为自己还张着嘴巴呼吸感到庆幸，因为这个星球上总会有人拥有足够强大的力量击碎她目空一切的傲慢。他的某根神经被公然挑动了，晦涩而矛盾的情绪相应而生：她一声不吭消失多日、披着一身难辨出处的新鲜血液跑回他的房间，对自己的行踪闭口不提。好像这还不够似的。现在她坐在这里，却在和他在谈论着什么？——他们无关紧要的性癖。

 

太可笑了，只是他完全笑不出来。操你的，维吉，你就是他妈的垃圾。

 

更可笑的是，他竟然还无可救药地感到庆幸，庆幸她至少愿意回家，在他旁边休息、放松，露出没有防备的姿态。他有些阴暗地想象，世界上是否还会有另外一个人，可供她放松休憩、来去自由。恐怕没有了，他已经做了他能做的一切，付出得足够多，没什么可后悔的。

 

但这就绕回到了原先的老调重弹。和一名过于争强好胜的半魔一同成长就意味着，无论做了多少，你永远都不够好。他所做的依然远远不够，永远不够。

 

他没有任何进一步交谈的欲望，只能冷淡地耸耸肩：

 

“我真搞不懂你们这些女孩的双重标准。”

 

荧幕里的场景继续进行，比他预想中还要直白暴力，现在他可以确认这的确是一部值得彻彻底底被禁掉的影片了。他发现自己根本没有费神掩饰的必要——他当然是为了这场臭名昭著的强暴戏才会忍受如此糟糕无聊的剧情。如果没有这段镜头，他甚至懒得在搜索引擎里输入片名。

 

他身旁的维吉保持着双腿交叠的姿势，没有出声，像块定立的石碑。他无声无息地像她的方向靠了靠，她没有反应。他的手神不知鬼不觉地覆上了她的肩膀，绕过脖子，继而向下滑了进去。

 

——还好，他的姐姐还没有完全变成石块，至少生理上是如此。剧情任务： _击败维吉，失败_ 。隐藏任务： _让维吉变得不那么石块，开启_ 。

 

他坐姿端正、面容严肃地注视着屏幕，试图从几个男人按倒主角的镜头里发掘出人生真谛，右手则继续向下游移。维吉的战斗马甲剪裁贴身，套得很紧，他费了一会儿工夫手指才蠕动到她前胸。

 

维吉终于动了动，并不是反抗，只是转移一下重心。现在他近乎靠在她身上，行动依然没受阻碍。他索性用右手直接从胸前揽住她，贴了上去。她的身体没有想象中凉，他的手指擦过她的乳尖，停下，决定夹住了它。他觉得自己像在玩一个按钮，试着把它按下去然后再揪起来，就像他小时候会做的那样。

 

“你尝起来像血。”他在舌头擦过她的脖颈后肯定地结论。

 

“很意外？”

 

“我是说你闻着有味道。”死亡的味道。

 

“消化红魂是获得力量的必要途径，换了是你也会这么做的。”

 

“所以我只是提醒你一下，又没逼你去洗澡。”他说。反正他们彼此清楚得很，就算她闻起来像只臭鼬，他也会和她上床的（大概吧？他真诚祈祷自己不面临这种艰难抉择）。性欲就是这么盲目。你够可悲的，但丁。他有气无力地斥责自己。

 

“但丁，如果你还剩一点自知之明，就应该意识到我从来没在你舞刀弄剑之后提到过哪怕一句你的气味，因为定下目标并为之付出汗水是再正常不过的事情——“

 

“好了好了，体味话题到此为止。”他立刻见好就收地打断了她，以防接下来谈论内容滑脱到奇怪的方向，在一番折腾之后，现在他已经蓄势待发了，“那你现在想出点汗吗？”

                

 

 

 

* * *

                                                                                   

隐藏任务在沙发上持续进行着。

 

“有感觉了吗？”他的吐息艰难地喷在她耳际。

 

“还没，”维吉的耳朵动了动，有些苦恼地扭动了一下，“……耐心点。”

 

他们现在是侧着进入的姿势，所以维吉脖子枕在他右臂上，而另一只手扳住她的膝盖才能让腿分得足够开。

 

多么令人意外，就在不到三十分钟内，他们就从阳台上的剑拔弩张直接挪到了年久失修的沙发上。这个姿势带来的优势在于他能够环住她，彻底沉浸在对方鲜活的体温里，并且自主掌控节奏，可同样也让他不能插得很深。迄今为止他们搞过的次数足以让他明白究竟到底谁是更慢热的那位。通常情况下，如果在他完事之前维吉还没什么感觉，他最后还得提供弟弟的友情口交这项免费服务。

 

太不公平了，为什么她只需要一动不动躺在那里就能爽，而他要负责所有的体力活？想象力即刻启动，栩栩如生勾勒出他们两个性别对调的影像：一个和他长着同一张脸的男人面无表情地从自己身上起身，拉上裤链，抬手把自己头发捋到脑后。他自己则一脸虚弱地趴在床上，绝望地伸出手：“别离开我，维吉尔——”但他的 _哥哥_ 冷哼一声：“不，你已经没有利用价值了，亲爱的妹妹。”说完举起阎魔刀劈开十字传送门，头也不回缓慢地走了进去——

 

操，不行。这样绝对不可以！谢天谢地他们的性别没有颠倒，他需要立刻把这个画面忘掉。

 

“你走神了。”指控在耳边凉飕飕响起，“快不行了？”

 

“……怎么可能？”他立刻神经质地提高了音调。其实他真的有点想射了。如果想坚持到至少不被对方嫌弃的程度，就必须得做点事转移注意力才行。他首先想到数羊。就像小时候斯巴达会在他们床边绘声绘色朗读的儿童绘本一样，遥远的苏格兰高地上成群结队的黑脑袋、毛茸茸的萨福克羊。它们兴高采烈地跳过栅栏，碧绿的草地延绵不绝——

 

他绝望地发现这种温馨又放松的的场合完全不适用于现在，因为他想起了老爸，这个世界上假如有什么事比和你双胞胎姐姐做爱更变态，就是在和你双胞胎姐姐做爱的时候想到的却是你父亲。

 

下一秒天旋地转，他被粗暴地按在了沙发上，其中无情的力度让他低哼一声，脖颈后仰。维吉一下子翻身跃到他上面，两条腿横跨在他腰际。

 

又开始了。他无可奈何地摊开双手：“你想怎么着啊，陛下？我又让您不满意了吗？”

 

“让你现在就射的方式有很多，”维吉的手掌按上他的喉咙最脆弱的部分，传递来不容忽视的压迫感。她的笑容包含某种势在必得的东西，与其说在表达喜悦，更像是在展示权力。“……但我就是不想那么做。”

 

无论维吉多么重视自己来自父亲的血统，也只有在这种时候——当她双眸像现在这样、由内而外流露出不加掩饰的欲望时，她看起来才像个十足的恶魔，让他的血液喧嚣、沸腾，被一种毁灭性的渴求吞没。但渴望一个人是一回事，渴望彻底地摧毁征服一个人，让她只在自己意志下舞蹈，让自己成为对方唯一的神明——则是另外一回事。自从出生以来，她永远高高在上，位于他的掌控以外，总令他难以遏抑地遐想，她是否会有隐藏起来的另一幅样子。如果她能彻底显露出濒临碎裂的疯狂，如果他能亲自打碎她，再把她亲自拼到一起——就能全部拥有她、支配她。他想让她怎么叫她就得怎么叫，对他的全部指令唯命是从，无论那意味着什么。

 

太痛苦了！他们总想要同一件东西，但只有一名胜利者能得到它。维吉把他钉在垫子上，全部没入的感觉让他们同时发出一声惊喘。现在她开始骑他了，动作带着残暴的优雅。骤然加速的频率顿时抽干了他肺部的空气，他的喘息瞬间急促起来，头皮发麻，有一团火向上窜去，狂热地染红了他的眼睛。他的手被未知的力量牵引着，抬起来。

 

在意识到自己要做什么之前，他一掌狠狠抽上她的脸。

 

这一下力道比他预想得更重，含着十足羞辱的意味。维吉没来得及躲闪，被那记巴掌打得偏过头，脸上现出一道微红的印记。突如其来的耳光像是一记重拳，把他们双双击懵了。他震惊地看着自己尚未放下的手，又看看维吉，再看看自己的手，瞠目结舌，说不出一句话。

 

他们像两块石像一样僵在原地。维吉没有怒不可遏地跳起来，也没有像他以为的最有可能的那样，难以置信地捂住脸嘶声质问， _你怎么敢？！_

 

她只是诧异地低头看着他，仿佛在试图解读这个动作的含义。

 

而他并不比她更明白这个动作的含义。

 

“这不……”他愣在那里，努努嘴唇想说点什么，却甚至不知道从何开始。抱歉对不起我也不知道自己在想什么？如果辩解自己在那一瞬间没有任何折辱她的含义，他肯定是在说谎。错上加错，罪加一等。

 

可他到底当时在想什么？他怎么会这么做？

 

他们对视半晌。“原来如此。”维吉皮笑肉不笑地点了点头，眼中跳动的事物能让任何一名尚存理智的人发抖。

 

他闭上双眼，以为自己已经做好准备迎接即将到来的报复，但接下来这一耳光不属于任何可供他防守的范畴——降临在他脸上的惩罚太过疾速以至于缺乏技巧，又严酷得没有任何美感可言。“操！”他被抽得惨呼了一声，背过气去，感到脖子被向侧面惯性扭到令人发指的角度，发誓自己眼前裂开了星星。

 

头晕眼花之际，他摸了摸自己的鼻子，顿时咸而腥的液体一股脑从鼻腔灌进了他的喉咙。这不是他第一次被揍出血了，但鼻子——

 

该死，他还以为半魔是不会流鼻血的。

 

“你鼻出血了。”维吉一脸凉薄地指出，声音从他上方幸灾乐祸地传来。“谢谢你说出一句显而易见的废话。”他没好气地说道，鼻血在他嘴巴一张一合的过程中飞快地从鼻腔奔涌而下，他觉得自己成了个水龙头，手忙脚乱地去抹掉鼻血，却把血在手上蹭得到处都是。

 

“只是简单的鼻出血，不用大惊小怪。”她眯起眼睛，公事公办地命令他，“捏住你的鼻子。”

 

前一秒她把他扇得流鼻血，后一秒又来冒充贴心医疗导师，难道她自己就不觉得这样很虚伪吗？“用不着你告诉我，万事通小姐。”粘稠的血流过下巴、流过喉咙，堵住了他的嗓子。他忍不住咳嗽了一声，更多的血顿时喷涌出来，一滩直接正中目标滴进了维吉的嘴唇上，她反射地弹起来。

 

他秉持着痛苦不能一人独享的信条，故意用沾满鼻血的手指去戳她的脸。“那里面可都是你日思夜想的力量。来，给我舔掉。”果不其然被拍掉了。

 

“你缺乏锻炼，血压太高了。”维吉舌尖舔了舔她的嘴唇，动作相当邪恶，然后嫌弃地拭去唇角的血。

 

“血压高？你还有一丝人性吗？？要不是你——”

 

“捏住你的鼻子！”

 

于是他老实捏住鼻子，明智地闭嘴。血终于不再向外流淌，而是彻底变成一股脑往喉咙里灌了。他无法用鼻子呼吸，血灌在嗓子里的辛辣感让人阵阵反胃。

 

“捏鼻子好像没用，”他低哼了一声，声音虚弱而含糊，唯恐牵扯嘴部肌肉让血渗透出来，“……血还在往里面流。”

 

“你捏的方式不对。”

 

他感到她的脸靠近了。维吉的手指覆上他的鼻翼。那双统御着毁灭性的力量、只懂得掠夺却不懂得守护的手，就在片刻之前仍在严酷地切割生命的手，终于跨越无数距离，碰触到他脸上，却更像抓住他的心脏。她的指腹冰凉，捏住他的力迅捷而坚定。他闭着眼睛，一动不动，必须调动全身力量来抵抗那种压倒性的亲密感。他不能允许肢体语言出卖他的情感，绝对不行。

 

“……哦。”他听到自己闷闷地应了一声。也就是那一刻，他意识到他们此时多么像一对正常的姐弟。这个念头的出现让人颤抖，因为它给了他不切实际的幻想，而他不应该幻想。

 

这样过界的举动会让他眼前浮现一些没头没脑、稀奇古怪的片段。在那些零散的画面里，他们的样子比现在成熟得多。他们开了一家生意冷清的店……也可能是事务所？他老是百无聊赖地把腿翘在桌子上，等待一通不会打来的委托电话，她放下手头的书本，冷冰冰地警告他抖腿真的很烦。伊娃每个月从隔壁市坐火车来塞给他们大包大包的根本没人想要的东西。他们一起吃饭，一起工作，一起交房租，一起在破产边缘挣扎，因为在老爸在童年为他们开设数不清的课程中唯独不包括理财；一起争吵谁去洗脏衣服，一起打架，一起做爱，然后再争吵再打架再做爱，周而复始，永无宁日。然后有一天，伊娃会在病床上同他们道别，撒手离去。他们并排站在墓碑前，他没准会洒几滴眼泪，但她不会。她肯定要做作地朗诵一句他听不懂的诗词，放一束从老宅前采下的白花；谁也不知道半魔人的寿命会有多长，他们只能共同去发现。维吉最好活的比他长些，反正他死透了她也能过得很好。这就是伊娃期望他们拥有的人生，无聊、平庸又世俗的人类生活，充满了限制与遗憾，与史诗冒险绝缘，一眼就能望得到头，像一幅草稿被打好的画。

 

过于鲜活的生活，他不该奢想的生活。

 

“……好了。”维吉说。

 

她的手松开了，一同消失不见的是那种冰凉的触感。许多年以后，某个在事务所的晚上，蕾蒂和翠西在酒酣耳热之际忽然聊到他们曾经拥有过最难忘的性爱，而他头一个想到的竟然是这一天。

 

当然，他在叙述中略去了他姐姐的名字。那时候他已经有绝对的自信，轻描淡写的口气绝不会泄露出任何不应重现的情感。两位女士笑得前仰后合，一致认为这与他人设不符，他一定是在开玩笑。

 

“你说呢？”当时他抿了一口威士忌回答道。但那就是性——一个不可理喻、奇奇怪怪的东西。随着时间的增长，他阅历越丰富，反而离它的初衷越来越远。他发现他总有意无意地把和维吉在一起的时光当做衡量尺度和标杆。在那时，如果他某个步骤出现了问题，无需解释，不必道歉，甚至无需维持形象、端起架子——信不信由你，他在后来可是被称作传奇恶魔猎人——因为他知道对方不会因此就少在意他一点。哪怕中途发生了特别好笑的事情，让他控制不住笑成一团，导致他们半途而废，那也没关系，因为明明就很好笑，维吉笑不出来才是脑子有问题！他们心安理得地肢体交缠，把对方当作免费的靠垫、枕头、沙包和毛巾，有恃无恐。不用掩饰，不用装得更快乐，他们在做的事和一同吃饭争吵互殴拥抱没什么区别，只是两个对彼此的身体很好奇、单纯地享受和对方贴近距离的人。

 

后来，性变得不再单纯，退化成为一种目的：发泄压力、纾解欲望、排遣寂寞、用不着在冬天晚上独自睡一张床。他解开衣服，期待从对方身上取得上述一样东西，拿走后即可离开。后来他会有大把虚掷的时间，享受成人奢侈的自由，大可干到天昏地暗，干到性除了性本身以外失去了任何的含义。他可以在高潮时令自己产生冷酷的快意： _看到了吗，我正在和别人上床，那比和你在一起爽得多。_ 甚至有的时候，他会莫名其妙地想：就算她现在突然凌空幻化在他床上，依然长着和年轻时一模一样的脸庞，他们也不会如同过去一样纠缠在沙发上，不厌其烦地折腾对方了——或许他只会以最简洁有效的方式干她，就像他如今擅长的那样。那种独一无二的感觉永远停留在他的青少年时代，连同那些站在阳台上眺望维吉走过花园的秋日夜晚，已经一去不返了。

 

也许他的某些床伴拥有更无私的目的，或许她们真心实意地想要拯救一位漫不经心的传奇恶魔猎人，或许她们认为强大与脆弱结合在一起迷人得要命，他的玩世不恭骤然激发了别人的温柔。谁说的准呢？他可以耸耸肩说句抱歉，但也仅此而已，因为事实就是这样——他之后再也给不了那么多了。

                                              

 

 

* * *

 

“但丁，有什么事发生了吗？”伊娃在餐桌前切开烘肉卷，一边平静地问道。

 

“没有，妈。”他倒弄着盘子里的卷心菜，“为什么会这么问？”

 

他当然在撒谎，也知道伊娃知道他在撒谎。那个晚上之后，维吉又再一次出门了。在餐桌前，他想到了他们的事；躺在客厅看杂志的时候，他想的是他们的事；在用黑檀木和白象牙玩日常无聊的射击游戏时，他还是在想他们的事。

 

那个晚上，她在他身上的样子，她的手指，他的鼻子，那个毫无预兆的耳光。

 

他绞尽脑汁地在回忆中重现、编造所有细节，剖析那个晚上，以及那背后是否暗藏着更多的、他本无此意却被维吉错误解读的含义。会是因为他扇了她一下吗？还是因为他的幼稚与拙劣引起她的嫌恶？他知道这些都是无聊的猜测，只会让他距离事实越来越远。可是她没有回来，所以他别无选择，只能用没有尽头的猜想消磨时光，在她回来以前，他都会无休无止地联想下去。

 

“……她会回来的，”伊娃说，她低着头，保持一如既往的优雅姿势，只是从这个角度他看不清她的表情。

 

他没有说话，她又轻声补充了一句：“她总会回来的。”

 

会吗？他很想问，你为什么能确定这一点，就像你当时告诉我们父亲很快就会回来一样。但他们中没有人应该为父亲的离开负责。想来讽刺，维吉继承了伊娃无可指摘的镇定，却更亲近父亲；他继承了斯巴达的正义与热情，却更喜欢母亲。维吉觉得她需要父亲的离开负责，如今她又要为自己的离开负责，你看，这就是一个没完没了的圈。

 

似乎冥冥中有人回应了他的祈祷。他依然不明白为什么那个下午维吉不知从哪里冒了出来，敲开了他的房门。

 

“给。”她劈头盖脸扔给他一本小册子，他下意识接住，举起来扫了一眼，尽管他对这是什么东西没有一丁点主意，“我同意。”

 

他茫然地看着她。

 

“我同意，”她再一次强调，“但是前提是得按照我的方式。”

 

唯有足够多的时间能抚平他的此刻的疑问。他皱眉打开了册子，视线快速翻了几页，合上了它。

 

“……你确定吗？”他听到自己语调平平地问，“我们真的要这么做？你可以接受？”

 

“你已经听见我的答复了。”

 

“我当时……我当时不确定我在想什么。”他语调低了下去，“这和我们之前做过的可能不太一样。”

 

“除了激烈一些，这和我们之前尝试过的没什么本质不同，”她依然不带偏见地解释，“更何况，这一直是在古典史诗绕不过的题材，例如奥维——”

 

“我没问那些死掉几千年的老学究怎么想，我问的 _是你_ 。”

 

“我回答的也是你。”

 

“……我知道了。”他用力地呼吸一口，直至自己的胸腔隐隐发痛，仍不明白其中涌动的到底是何种情绪，“我只是不想让你觉得你必须这么做。”

 

他没有开口询问她同意的理由，而是问：“你觉得你什么时候才会准备好？”

 

“在你准备好的时候。”她说。

 

可是你真的能为这种事做好准备吗？可供逃避的借口有很多：他们太年轻了，根本不知道自己在做什么；或许他们会玩得太过火，有人会受伤；更现实的一点理由——他根本记不住那些冗长的台词。之后的那几天，他百无聊赖地趴在窗边，遥望窗外树林被秋日点燃成红色，维吉留下的剧本在眼前凌乱地摊开。

 

他想到这个即将被他们共同排演出来的故事，这个讲述斯巴达的女儿是如何避无可避地堕落，被她所不齿的敌人改造为黑天使的故事。他不明白她为什么想让他们演这样的一幕戏来满足他难言的幻想，也不明白世间是否真的有这样的一种力量，可以如此彻底地改变、销毁他们。

 

在附近踢球的孩子们吵吵闹闹的声音随风隐约传来。人类是多么脆弱，他想。他们飞快地降生、衰老，音容笑貌转瞬即逝，其中微小的时间差对恶魔来说完全不值一提；他们的肢体轻而易举就会扭曲变形，一点轻微的划伤也能留下永久的痕迹，就连他们的性格也是模糊的，总在变化，难以维持崇高而永恒的情感。

 

他的血缘注定了疾病、疤痕、长期失眠的黑眼圈与他此生无缘。不费吹灰之力就获得了凡人眼中最完美的躯体，所以后来他总会往自己周围添加一些不那么完美的印记，来蓄意破坏这种与生俱来的美丽——凌乱的头发，收拾不干净的办公桌，财政状况捉襟见肘的生活，等等。或许他想通过这些微弱的不完美补偿点什么，或许他想如同勋章一样佩戴它们，仿佛骄傲而叛逆地宣告，没有什么事物能够与时间相抗衡，即使斯巴达之子也不例外。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少量角色扮演，graphic depictions of violence

 

**七岁**

 

木剑又一次掉在了草地上。

 

“侧身闪避很聪明，”斯巴达弯腰捡起木剑，将剑柄递到她手上，用力拍拍她的肩，“但别忘了配合格挡来保护你的头和肩膀。”

 

不远处，令人恼火的笑声和母亲的嗓音从秋千处传来，一阵突如其来的暴躁让她一把将木剑扔到地上。“为什么我总得练这个？这根本没有意义，父亲！”她烦躁地挥动双臂，“我的武器会是武士刀，你应该教我居合斩，就像真正的武士那样。”

 

无需提醒，她瞬间就意识到了失态的可耻，准备重新捡起木剑，但她的父亲只是摘下了单片眼镜，揉了揉眼睛，露出了介于惊奇与有趣之间的表情。

 

“你看到了？”

 

她愕然地低头，检视着自己的双手。“你看到它了吗？”斯巴达重复了一遍，语气里的讶异进一步加深了，“它外观是什么样子？”

 

"……它细而长，刀鞘是黑色的漆木，“她困惑地说了下去，意识到斯巴达从来没有在他们面前提起过任何武士刀的样子，”金色和蓝色相间的刀柄——“

 

“好了，好了，“斯巴达打断了她，“我知道了。”她的父亲又露出带点安抚又带点促狭意味的笑容。沐浴在这种笑容的光环里，世界上所有事似乎都没什么大不了的。“……看来你也拥有这个秘密。”

 

他思索片刻，然后不带一丝隐瞒，以这个年龄能理解的浅显语言向她解释，血统赋予他们预知的能力。

 

他告诉她预知未来的能力潜伏在他们的血脉中。梦境是是一块敏感的海绵，吸收着各种神秘莫测的能量。无数闪过的画面，缥缈的未来影像。

 

他告诉她她可能拥有梦境占卜的能力。她询问但丁是否有这种能力，他说不知道，她又问伊娃是否也有这种能力，他告诉她没有，这只是他们两个的秘密。他不忘偷偷加了一句：别告诉他们！

 

她问那把刀是否是她将来会拥有的武器，他告诉她也许。她不满意，要求他提供一个准确的答案。“抱歉，这个我真的没法告诉你。”斯巴达不好意思地扶了扶眼镜。她的父亲就是这样的一个人——他完全可以敷衍她，但就连敷衍他也表现得这么真诚。长大后她会得知，他拥有很多如雷贯耳的称号：传说中的魔剑士、黑骑士、守护之手保护者。凡人在城中为他升起圣像，恶魔把他的名字列为禁忌，有人高歌他的壮举，有人在他的阴影下战栗。但每当有人提起斯巴达，她只会第一时间想起她父亲这个样子——有些为难、局促地摆弄单片眼镜，苦恼于怎么向子女阐明一个深奥的道理。

 

“如果我告诉你，那它就不一定是你的了。”

 

“我不明白……如果它一定要发生，如果它一定是属于我的，和你是否告诉我又有什么关系？”她不依不饶地追问道，“我既然梦到了它，它不就已经是我的了吗？”

 

“时间……是个很微妙的东西。”最后他告诉她，“一切尚未发生，未来就仍在你体内，仍有无数可能等待践行。（注）但无论它是否注定会发生，你总要为之战斗。”

 

“那句话怎么说来着？——赢得它，而不是等待它。”他叹了口气，捡起木剑，丢在她手上。

 

她接过剑。握住那把木质剑柄，她一动不动定在草地上，平生第一次有了一种奇怪的感觉，好像世界就从她手心里开始向外广阔地延伸，从剑柄开始，由她掌控。

 

“好的，准备——”斯巴达举起剑，“我们再来一次。”

 

后来她将重新开始许多次，但它们兜兜转转，总能追溯到那一天。

 

 

**三十六岁**

 

 

她从青少年时代起逐渐改掉睡眠这个陋习。自血统觉醒后，入眠逐渐变得令人烦躁。浮光掠影开始在梦中闪现，它们的内容不尽相同，但均走向同一种结局，即便醒来后也能感到铺天盖地的黑色与红色在视野边缘燃烧。

 

那时她还不知道这些梦境出自谁手，它们如此令人不快。在那些夜里，她感到一种必须远离斯巴达老宅的义务。她的选择通常是劈开空间，传送到某座冰封的山巅，靠隔绝与冥想度过晚上。

 

但未来的光影依旧如影随形。庄严的声音不间断响起，时刻播放。 _叛徒的女儿，臣服于我，否则你将面临如此可悲的下场——_

 

_——哪样可悲的下场？就像我亲爱的父亲一剑刺穿你那样？_

 

和大多数年轻人一样，她曾经天经地义相信世界是属于自己的，哪怕世界属于其他备受眷顾者，比如她的同胞弟弟。据说但丁如今在人间被称作活着的传奇，关于他的传说跨越不同的世界，只言片语传进了她耳朵里。从那些事迹中，她已经很难把出那位传颂的对象和记忆中那张脸联系在一起——而你曾经可以多么笃信自己熟悉一个人的全部，从身体到灵魂——这种转变至今也不断使她感到意外。

 

蒙德斯的统治土崩瓦解后，她由一个又一个紧迫的目标接二连三驱动，比如说赶在手臂碎裂之前更换一个更好用的心脏。器官成为了身体的旅客，它们来了又去，总不能待得很长。重组的旅途枯燥而漫长，大把时间用于冥思和回想。她不费什么功夫便成为了操纵回忆的好手。她经常会将记忆内容列出清单，部分出于保持思维活跃的必要性，另一部分原因出于，她想知道除了与原来相同的记忆，她是否还称得上完整的自己，现在使用这副躯体的究竟又是谁。

 

老宅是回忆里不变的主题——前厅挂着的油画里每一道笔触，她位于东翼二楼的房间里每一个抽屉，每道装饰、每个角落的缝隙。窗外的静谧与喧嚣，红墓高耸的尖塔，在春季，邻近城镇的男孩把树林边的草坪当做球场——她是多么厌恶那种吵闹！但丁时不时会加入他们。他突发奇想的站队会直接左右战局，因此很快他们开始拒绝让他参与。她的弟弟在午后踢开大门，愤怒与阳光合谋，使他闪闪发亮：浅色的头发，肩上的毛巾，浸湿的衬衫，新鲜蒸气的味道。她用记忆生活在一个不再存在的地方。

 

偶尔她会主动中断这些记忆，毕竟这是她主动远离的生活。但它们锲而不舍地为她提供能量。在死亡边缘，正面情感不再有效，若是再提取出愤怒、羞愧、耻辱、从未消失的征服欲，或许她就可以借此度过。从回忆里汲取情感就像凡人在食物中摄取营养，它取代了进食与睡眠，成为了新的生理需求，自给自足，不让人失望。

 

假如她依旧保留着梦境预知的能力的话，倒有很多问题值得一问——命运是否会让他们的道路再次相遇？她能否证明自己的毕生所求的价值？只可惜那些梦已经销声匿迹，在真正需要这种被诅咒的能力的时候，她已经不会再睡着了。

                          

 

**十九岁**

 

 

但丁无所事事地踢开地上的石子。

 

“作为约会地点，这里可真够破烂的。”

 

“请接受我诚挚的歉意，”一个既无诚意也无歉意的假笑，“我以为你会欣赏这种具有历史感的场所。”

 

他们站在一座废弃的礼拜堂里，穹顶随着时间的流逝部分塌陷下来，有几根石柱已经倒塌。一个多小时以前，西方的天空烧尽了最后一丝红色，现在冰凉的月光沿着缝隙和窗棂倾泻进来，仿佛液体撒在他们身上。

 

但丁哈了一声，后腰斜靠在石台边。他像是某种无脊椎动物，总需要倚靠在什么地方，无法凭借自己的力量站直超过几分钟。

 

“所以呢？”他手里转着白象牙，漫不经心地侧着头。她猜测他接下来要问蒙德斯是谁。“蒙迪斯这个老变态到底是谁，为什么这么热衷让他强奸你？”

 

“是蒙德斯。“她纠正，“与你无关。”

 

“与我无关？”他放下枪，双手向后撑起身体，敏捷地向后跃坐在了石台上，一脚踩上石板，“作为演员难道不应该对自己的角色有最基本的了解？”

 

“你需要的全部了解全部在台本里，你最好至少翻开过一次。”她依次检视着壁龛中的雕塑，揣测它们所属的年代。“还是说，认字对你来说太难了？”

 

但丁悬空晃着腿。“让我猜猜，”他恶劣地露出牙齿，“他最好别是什么装神弄鬼的神秘学学者，或者那种老念叨着获得力量统治世界的野心家——不要告诉我你的性趣已经堕落到那种地步。”

 

她扫视着周围的环境。这座教堂昔日的光辉依旧伫立在祭坛后——一座高大的巨像从背后张开翅膀，其中缺了一大块，轮廓已经被雨水冲刷得面目不清，只剩额头上的三只眼睛依然转动着暗淡的红光，瞪视着入侵者。

 

这样的圣祠只有一位尊奉对象。

 

她偏过头，打量了一下，发现它在美学上不够对称。

 

阎魔刀出鞘，石块轰然下落，被等比切割成了六个部分。三只眼睛落在最上面，只不过变成了整齐的竖直排列。

 

“哇，你就这么对待历史遗迹？”但丁会意的声音从身后传了过来。“不过我没意见，那几只大眼睛盯得我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”

 

她像惯常一样收刀朝他走了过去。

 

“初次来访，怎能不献上得体的见面礼。”

 

他们都没穿大衣，没穿大衣对但丁就意味着上身赤裸。他一下子从石台上跳了下来，搓了搓手。

 

“事先声明，鉴于你的生理构造，走后门爽不了概不负责。”

 

“不要感到压力，”她说，“我没有向你寻求快感。”

 

那你究竟到底想要什么？她从他双眸里读出了这个问题。她没有回答。

 

但丁眯起了眼。“——哦。”他拖长了声音。有一瞬间她以为他会像以前那样不依不饶地追问下去，但他只是耸了耸肩：“行吧，这最好值得我们的时间。”

 

他把她双手用绳子绑在一起。绳子没有实用价值，只是为了作出她被俘虏的样子。但丁建议她可以表现得再落魄点，她说这是什么意思，他一把将一掬尘土糊到她脸上，然后左右端详：

 

“现在更符合角色了。”

 

若说要更符合角色的话，其实但丁胸口应该开出一个眼状血洞。她用全身心想象、描绘着那样的触感，他血肉飞溅、肠穿肚裂发出令人舒适的响声。这不急于一时，只要她想，她可以随时这么做。随时随地。

 

他们对视了一会儿。等待着对方说第一句话。她不得不出声提醒第一句台词是他的。

 

但丁拧起眉头，终于清了清嗓子。

 

他的声音比平时更低沉：“还在浑身散发着失败者的腐败，”更有迷惑性，像一个陌生人，“还是已经决定洗心革面，加入胜利一方的行列了，斯巴达的女儿？”

 

第一句话就不在大纲之内，她对但丁即兴发挥的嗜好早有预料。

 

“我的回答没有任何改变。”

 

“我佩服你的勇气。”他双手环胸，煞有其事地思考起来，“真是棘手。我该怎么对你呢——有什么建议吗？”

 

她眯起眼睛审视着他。他说：

 

“在我问你话的时候沉默可不是个好选择。你想好了吗？”

 

“……如果我说不呢？”

 

“可是你还有什么资格对我说不？”他反问，同时向她逼近，友善得反常。“给我一刀……还是朝我开枪？”

 

他不紧不慢从腰间抽出白象牙。他们现在已经很近了，他似笑非笑的表情就抵在她额前。但丁把白象牙枪口对准了自己的太阳穴，故意突然地发出“砰”的声音。

 

她不为所动。他没有任何征兆扣下扳机，子弹穿颅而过，刺鼻的火药味顿时四散在空气中，但他的头甚至没有偏动。“你看，这行不通。”

 

“那试试这个。”她毫无征兆地发动攻击，被缚的双手带着冲撞的力度向他面部砸去。

 

战斗本能让他向后一跳，但还是结结实实地挨了一下。他捂住脸倒退一步，以左前臂堪堪挡下了惯性的攻击，并回以一个直拳。她手臂无法格挡，他的第二个上勾拳接踵而至，带出火焰的痕迹，直击在她腹上。

 

这一拳肯定附带了魔力——没有普通人能造成这样持久而灼热的疼痛。她猛地弯腰咳嗽起来，抑制住以魔力回击的冲动，提醒自己，剧情设定要求她处于魔力耗尽的状态。

 

他俯视着她。

 

“抱歉，计划有变。”他慢慢地说道，嘴角莫名牵动了一下，“我发现我还真他妈不在乎你愿不愿改变主意。”

 

他们之间的肢体争斗很少以单方面的虐待告终，这种全然的支配对他们两个同样是陌生的体验。他没有留下任何喘息的机会，这一次以相似的一招回敬，扣住她的脖颈，把头压了下去，向上提膝直撞面部。

 

这和他房间里的那个晚上相比是多么有趣的逆转，血从鼻子里和嘴里溢了出来。

 

 _就是这样。_ 她血液传递出阵阵神经质的颤栗。痛苦越多越好——无论有多少，比起日后将要承受的只会相形见绌。

 

“现在有服从的动力了吗？”但丁揪起她的领子，把他们两个拖到了最中央的祭坛边，“还是说你想来点更痛的？”

 

他们跌在冰凉的石台上，倒塌雕像的前方。他一手攫住她的下巴，另一只手动手扯她的腰带。腰带的坚固程度出乎意料，可他只是维持着略微不耐烦的表情。没有喜悦，没有得意，撕扯她衣服就像划掉一件必须完成的事项。

 

“趴上去。”他平板地说，头发凌乱地半遮住眼睛。

 

“趴上去。”他又重复了一遍，这次是命令的语气。她不可能照做。于是他不慌不忙揪住她的头发，脸朝下向石面撞了过去。

 

足够碾碎普通恶魔外骨骼的力度让她眼前一黑，更多血涌了出来。她的脸被砸到石面上。他越来越兴奋了，从这种行为中获得了很大的娱乐——顺理成章又是几道重击——他开始撕扯裤子，她继续抵抗，不过恰如其分地控制着自己的力度，以便他们的行为可以磕磕绊绊进行下去。

 

身后传来他解开皮带的声音。

 

她的心跳在加速，嘴角控制不住上翘。平心而论，你很难不享受这种悬而未决的感觉——和性截然不同又殊途同归的快感：肌肉记忆被唤起，肾上腺素蹿升，身体绷紧准备迎接即将到来的挑战。

 

“稍等，暂停。“

 

但丁在她身后停了下来。

 

她回过头，看到他皱起眉头，从台边的阶梯跳了下去。他回过头对她打了个响指：

 

“……没说你，你别动。”

 

她保持衣冠不整伏在祭坛前的姿势，观察着他的行动。但丁煞有其事地走到墙边，直奔目标，从一个她甚至不知道存在的黑色布包里取出一个矿泉水瓶，把它拧开。

 

他的确在大口灌水，喉结上下滑动，却不发出任何声响。水从脸颊边纷纷滴落下来，划过下巴，紧接着是胸膛，形体分明。他饮水的方式有种野生的率性，令人难以模仿，只会属于这样神秘的夜晚，如同观看月光下的默片。人类绝不会可能如此自然而完整——不论他如何在凡人中伪装、融入、消磨天赋、自甘堕落，神性都会违背他的意愿，一如既往透过皮肤闪光。

 

他擦了擦嘴，向她晃晃水瓶。

 

“喝吗？”

 

“不。”她简短地说。得到否定答复之后他只是撇了撇嘴，把水瓶丢了回去。“随便。”

 

她想到她过去是何等憎恨这个词语。 _随便、无所谓、那又怎样_ ——从小到大但丁把它们当做无往而不胜的利器，用满不在乎捣毁一切努力。她的弟弟拒绝被比较，并深信着轻松地完成比卓越地完成迷人得多。于是执着地在意某件事变成了可笑的耻辱。一场惨败的比试后，他会无所谓地抖抖肩膀，表示她每天花出多得多时间练习，而他只是懒得那么去做。

 

斯巴达的离去似乎在老宅里没有造成直接影响，他们依然拥有相同的作息，唯一不同的是他们父亲的名字不再被提起。她冷眼旁观着但丁和伊娃的一唱一应的家庭剧演出。他们天衣无缝地接受了这个事实，以至于她经常产生一种错觉，只有她自己停留在过去生活。

 

但丁是一张摊开的白纸，诚实地记录喜怒哀乐，只有新鲜即刻的刺激能让他做出反应。假如他能无忧无虑地甩掉了和他父亲的记忆，也许有朝一日也会无忧无虑甩掉更多。

 

她感觉到了他戴着手套的手抵达腰际。

 

在但丁逐渐挤入时，她的脸紧紧轧在祭坛的石台上，唯一的预警是他猛地抬高的喘息声，也许出自快感，也许他也分享了一小部分疼痛。这不重要。但丁一直是他们中间更大惊小怪的那个，不管做什么都是。

 

这确实勉强算得上痛。

 

通常对疼痛一无所知的人会笼统地把一切引起生理不快的体验叫做痛苦。然而当你身为一名把 _被腰斩划分为中度疼痛_ 的种族时，这称得上是难得的礼赞。它的奇特之处在于，当你越用力抵御它，它的存在就会越明显——一种有趣、有韧性的疼痛，她可以理解为什么一些人类对肛交的体验如此着迷。

 

“出声。”他喘着气，尝试小幅度摆动，听上去已经爽了，生理心理上都是。而撕裂的感觉被放大了，像是每次把体内不同的部分掏出来再填补进去。“我猜有人在人间教过你这个……无所不知的斯巴达本人？”

 

在晃动中，她看到废墟上被排列整齐的三只眼睛。它们不声不响地注视着她，散发着阵阵鼓动的吸力。也许它们在时刻不停地监视着，也许只是传递着来自另一个世界的光，那里是一片虚无，伺机抽掉她的横梁。

 

她厌恶地侧过头，余光瞥到但丁的脸，无法再移开视线。

 

没人会用那个词形容她桀骜不驯的弟弟。冲动？当然；愚蠢？是的；自以为是？毋庸置疑。但撒谎没有意义，他很漂亮，也只有在这种时候——在他从惯常的漫不经心转变到全身心投入的过程中，她才会意识到他很漂亮，甚至称得上 _美丽_ 。

 

作为唯一的见证人，见证他体内那股无处宣泄、难以驾驭的能量逐渐物尽其用，各得其所，有种不同凡响的美丽，就像见证着所有的无序走向联合。这暂时还是只有她有权利见证的景象，尚且不用和别人分享。只有在这种私密的场合，他抿着嘴唇，放任不设防的专注改变了他的线条，向她恬不知耻地展示，展露美丽就意味着袒露脆弱，两者属于同一种东西。

 

他的瞳孔在黑暗中闪烁着丰沛的神采，因为在乎得太多，根本无从隐藏，让她燃烧起居高临下的怜悯：这一定很痛苦——如此强烈的钟情与渴望，全都仅仅倾注到一个人身上，和他松散的性格自相矛盾，无时无刻撕扯着他。显而易见，如果他以这样的烈度注视你，那其中包含的是何种情感便不再重要。因为你知道从今往后他触碰任何人时，都只是对此时此刻拙劣的模仿。

 

这种认知会让她产生短暂的胜利感，自负于自己能对一个人施加如此深远的影响——你不可能完成比这更彻底的征服了。

 

但胜利的快感稍纵即逝，她马上就意识到他们迷途之遥远——他们究竟是怎么走到这种地步的？是否曾有一个路口将人就此引入歧途？然后她在这种眼神的实质中冷静下来，惯性思考使她告诉自己，唯一重要的是结果而不是过程，重要的是他们已经走到了这一步，她背负太多严肃的使命，无暇他顾。

 

她在侧身注视但丁时体验第一次高潮。行将窒息的紧迫感，骨盆底的深处搏起由远及近的悸动，像是一条古老的河床逐渐升起生命、汇入海流。对方的抽气声，位于体内短暂的停顿——这是他们心照不宣的传统：当对方抵达巅峰时，片刻的休止，用身体每一个部分让那一瞬间压缩保存，尽可能停留。

 

他的手找到了她的头发，力度可以揪起头皮。一个深入让她扬起脖子，一只手很快又把她按了下去。最后但丁索性抓住她的肩膀，让她侧翻过来，一只腿驾到他身上。

 

父亲，你在注视着我们吗？当你决定遗弃你的子女时，是否预料到这便是他们要付出的代价？画面变得扭曲起来，阵阵电流般的鼓动——又一次临近高潮的预兆，由上次高潮连续积累传递。他们今天敏感得不正常，对此只有一种解释，那就是他们正在做的事不是极端正确就是错得离谱。

 

“反抗精神哪去了？”他含糊不清地笑了，声音同样意乱情迷，很难称得上有什么效力的羞辱。

 

她无以为报，唯有卡住他的脖子以示小小的敬意。

 

快感瞬间凝结在他蓝灰色的眼中。他的脸迅速涨红，喉间吐出窒息的咯咯声。他去掰她的手指，却只让她更顽固地收紧。

 

三十秒，这就是她让他破碎所需的时间。

 

他胡乱拍上她的喉咙。一下又一下。手在他脖子上纹丝不动。他摸索着反扣住了她的脖子，用力直到手臂上的肌肉凸起，喉骨错位发出诡异的响声。

 

铁锈的血腥味涌上了喉咙。他们剧烈咳嗽着放开了彼此，一时间口不能言。但丁扶着脖子，眼中包含某种惊奇的笑意，像是困惑又像是着迷，好像在说，我还能押上更多，你能吗？

 

当然能，并且她毫无畏惧地这么做了——她感到自己嘴角映射着对方脸上得逞的微笑。押上更多就是去承认，承认这会是他们死前想到的最后一件事；承认一种不可名状的伟大与恐怖在她成为黑天使之前便已降临在她身上，领先蒙德斯一步，选中并操纵她成为其载体；承认他们没有哪步是错误的，这一切无法违抗，从来没有第二种选择。

 

“我认真的……”方才的窒息让但丁气息不稳，吐出的大部分是气音，“……我们为什么没早点做这事。”

 

他那一瞬间的样子定格在她眼中——那是他最后用人类面孔展现的神情：真情实意、被情欲击懵，甚至有些惆怅。随即他的皮肤开始暴烈地波动、破裂，利爪自指骨中生长，眼睛被红光吞没。

 

恶魔血脉只会在剧烈情感变动时激发。

 

但丁发出了一声陌生的嗥叫，血液与月光在夜色里同时震荡。

 

就像从根部被拔了起来，磅礴的力道撑开她的嘴，却不能发出任何声音。光芒暴涨，同时从他们两个身上泛起，向他涌去，新生形态正在生长，狂热地从一切渠道攫取能量。

 

这种改变一旦开始便不会更改。她的视野在摇动，依稀感到自己的手指擦过他易形的脸，全神贯注地注视着他崭新面孔每一条成长中的痕迹。

 

人性与魔力光辉交替占据他的双眼，两种天性不休地争夺。她命令：“你必须得这么做。”他迷惘地扶着头，不断地抵抗：“不我不能……”她不断地引诱：“接受它，这是通向真理的道路。”直到冰凉的鳞片彻底统治他的面孔。

 

在她弟弟之后的人生中，每当他转身寻求恶魔力量的庇护，他都会不得不想起，究竟是谁使他激发了这份蛰伏在血缘中的遗产。不是父母，不是你将会融入的那些平庸而悲哀的凡间群体，而是我——只能是我，是我迫使你做出了选择，是我塑造了你。

 

最后一次的高潮相当漫长，它从身体最深处向外延伸，茫茫没有尽头。一阵巨大无情的麻木从她下半身危险地蔓延，令她很久以后也能回忆起那种感觉——仿佛整个存在被重新抹为白板，等待被雕刻，等待尚未降临却不可逆转的变化。

 

黑暗的君主，我希望你躲在雕像后面享受这场窥探。你以为你能对我施加的一切，我早已在自己身上试过一遍了。你还够能做些什么？

 

在一片蔓生的的麻木中，她听到了她弟弟的声音响起。出人预料地，但丁按照约定伏在她身前。斯巴达的女儿，你将臣服于我，宣誓效忠，从此你将成为更伟大事物的一部分，拥有新的名字，你的名字是——他严正地说完，黑色的爪尖轻轻地在她胸前划开了三个血色的圆形，象征三只眼睛。

 

于是不可战胜的麻痹被战胜了，丧失的五感瞬间全被像加速电影倒放着灌了回来，她的心脏揪紧，像要停跳，眼前一片黑暗。那几秒就是这样荡平一切，余波冲刷殆尽，她想，或许死亡也不过这么深刻。

 

有趣的是，很多年后她得以亲身验证，真正的死亡其实十分普通。魔剑砍穿盔甲，刺透胸膛，最后一个划过你脑海中的想法是： _原来就是这样？_ 紧接着项链掉了下来，心脏决定到此为止，意识破体而出，然后你就死了。

  

* * *

                                                          

新觉醒的魔人形态不太稳定，事后他们在原地停留。

 

但丁眉头拧在一起，转着手腕。他已经变回了人形，但鲜红色的魔力依然众星拱月般地聚集在他四肢周围，缓缓浮动。

 

“哈。”他双手抱在脑后，脸上却没什么获得新力量的兴奋，而是难得显露出心不在焉的样子。“……所以就是这样了？”

 

“就是这样了。”她回答。

 

但丁抬头望向天空。从出生的那一刻起他们就注定卷进一场角逐，这是他们的开始与终结，激发全部潜能唯一的方式。

 

当然，有时她也会忍不住好奇，他们的母亲这么多年以来是否曾有过片刻的后悔。当伊娃做出选择时，她是否真的明白自己选择了什么？她嘲弄地想，或许那些前仆后继，期望与永生者抚育后代的人类都应该明白这个最重要的道理：无论如何，永远别生双胞胎。

 

月亮在远方开阔的山丘上投下巨大的阴影。过了一会儿，他忽然打破了这片静默：

 

“你知道，当年爸妈也可以选择生一个纯恶魔和一个纯人类，但他们选择了我们——两个半魔。”

 

她看着他，不说话。他嘴唇自嘲地扬了起来：

 

“他们希望我们可以彼此平等，相互照应，势均力敌，没有人能彻底掌控另一个，像共同运转的天体系统。”

 

她立刻明白了他的意思，不禁笑了。

 

“可怜的母亲！如今的我们一定令她心碎。因为你和我从来就不希望彼此平等和理解，支配与征服是我们血液的本能。”

 

但丁叹了口气，转移了视线。

 

“是，你说得对。”

 

他托着下巴沉思着，他们沉默了一会儿。最后他摇头，露出一个令她全然费解的神色。光与暗在他脸上交织，亲密与疏离相伴而生。

 

“不过那又怎样？还记得老爸常读给我们的那些乱七八糟古希腊戏剧里说的吗？情感可以有很多形式，就像众神拥有诸多面孔。”

 

 

Fin

 

 

 

 

注：改自保罗·奥斯特《神谕之夜》

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 性转姐弟系列到这里正式完结了。
> 
> 写这个系列最初目的是自娱自乐。这篇拖的比较长，最近身上发生了些比较打击创作激情的事，写的磕磕绊绊的，但终于还是写完了！无论如何，希望大家喜欢这个故事，您的评论就是我的动力，我们有缘再见！


End file.
